Cellular wireless networks are becoming an increasingly popular form of communication. A user can connect to a cellular wireless network using a wireless device, such as a cellular phone. Once connected to the cellular wireless network, a user can communicate with another device also connected to the cellular wireless network. Additionally, the cellular wireless network can connect to the public switched telephone network, the Internet, or another network. Once connected to any of these networks, a wireless device can generally communicate with other devices on the network.
While connected to a cellular wireless network, a subscriber can access a variety of different services. For example, a user may be able to engage in a voice conversation, participate in an instant messaging session, browse websites, exchange files with other devices, download content to the wireless device or engage in many other now-known or later-created services. A subscriber ordinarily agrees to communication services by signing a service contact. The subscriber is then billed in accordance with the terms of the service contract.
Providers of wireless communication services generally bill subscribers for their access to the cellular wireless network periodically (e.g. on a monthly basis, for example). Providers commonly offer a flat rate for a monthly package of communication services. A basic package, or service plan, may include a predefined quantity of a particular type of service or services. For example, a typical service plan might include an allotment of minutes for wireless voice communications. When a subscriber uses communication services not included in their package, the subscriber may incur additional charges, often referred to as “overage” costs. For example, a provider may charge additional fees for minutes used in excess of a subscriber's allocation, long-distance calls, “roaming” outside of the subscriber's home area, or for other such charges.
Currently, providers of wireless communication services offer service plans that can be shared by multiple subscribers. When subscribers share a plan, fees accrued by the subscribers are charged to a shared billing account. Therefore, service providers usually generate a single invoice for all subscribers sharing the account. Consumers find shared plans desirable, as shared accounts often reduce a subscriber's expenses. Service providers also benefit from shared plans as such plans attract new subscribers, expanding their customer base. In particular, subscribers are attracted to shared accounts because of the ease with which shared accounts can be created. Subscribers are also attracted by the ease of joining existing accounts, created by friends and family. Herein, an account shared by multiple subscribers may be referred to as a “shared account,” “common billing account,” “shared service plan,” or by other similar terms. Individual subscribers that as a group, share a common billing account, may be referred to as each having a “subscription.” Therefore, a single common billing account may include multiple subscriptions.
While there are many advantages to shared billing accounts, room for improvement exists. In particular, existing billing or invoicing systems may generate invoices that are somewhat confusing to subscribers. Invoices for shared plans are billed similarly to a single subscriber plan, listing all charges to the account. Shared invoices do not readily differentiate costs for which individual subscribers in a group are responsible. As such, current bills for shared plans do not provide easy-to-access information facilitating an equitable division of costs among subscribers. A group who shares an account may wish to split their fees amongst themselves, so the lack of simple invoicing, suggesting a fair amount to be paid by each subscriber, may be frustrating to the group.